The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly to a doll in the form of a ballerina which can be rotated with a leg kicking mechanism provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls of animated form are very popular with children. As such animated dolls, one or more portions of the anatomy are selectively operable by manual or motor driven means to simulate human movement.
One such doll has been made in the form of a ballerina with a tiara or crown. The crown portion is configured for holding by the child to enable the doll to perform a movement similar to that of a ballet dancer or ballerina. One such doll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,570 to Kossoff et al., issued Nov. 2, 1971 entitled "Animated Doll" and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Another such ballerina doll is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,878, issued on Aug. 10, 1971 to Iwasaki, et al., entitled "Animated Toy", such patent likewise being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. In the doll of the latter patent, a multi-position switch actuated from the doll's exterior by means of a control knob preferably located on the doll's head controls operation of the doll in one of two modes. In a first switch position, a drive means within the torso is repeatedly coupled to a first step-controlling assembly which is coupled to the doll's leg to transmit linear motion thereto to provide a walking or stepping motion. In a second position of the switch, a second step-controlling assembly becomes engaged causing the doll's body to rotate to simulate a pirouette.
It is an object or the present invention to provide a new and improved animated doll.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ballerina doll having an uncomplicated construction to enable the doll to pirouette and to enable the user to actuate a leg kicking mechanism during the rotation or with the rotating means inactivated.